Proposal
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Haruka's brother is getting married and her sister in law calls her to be one of her bridesmaid. Haruka agrees and prepares helping her sister in law and brother with the wedding. But will this wedding get her or Michiru thinking of marriage themselves?


**Disclaim: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.**

**A/N: I've been reading wedding fics again and I sort of thought of another way Haruka could've proposed to Michiru or the other way around. So I decided to write this little fic up. Also Ruka and Michi are 22 in this story, Setsuna 29 and Hotaru is 17. This will also be mostly Haruka-centered as well.**

**This is rated M because the sexual scene at the start. It's not a lemon but I would not rate it PG-13. And they'll be course language but not very much.**

**I'm been working on this for a while and its not exactly short but isn't normal story length either. **

**Enjoy**

**Proposal**

Haruka lay in her bed naked with her arms around Michiru's shoulders. A smile formed on Michiru's face and she started to stroke Haruka's arm. Haruka leaned forward pressing a kiss on Michiru's lips. Michiru's lips opened as an invitation and Haruka took it gently sliding her tongue into her mouth. Their tongues met and danced along beside each other. Haruka shifted into a more comfortable position and leaned more onto Michiru. She heard Michiru moan and pulled away from the kiss to gaze into her lover's eyes.

"Michi," breathed Haruka as she felt Michiru's hand thread through her hair.

"Ruka," Michiru dragged Haruka's mouth back to hers and this time placed her tongue in Haruka's mouth.

The house phone rang for a bit before they heard Setsuna curse before picking up but neither of them broke the kiss. They heard footsteps getting closer and closer, then their door swung open revealing a very tired and moody Setsuna.

Haruka fixed up the blanket and gave Setsuna a sheepish smile. "Who is it?"

"Your brother's girlfriend," Setsuna answered flatly before chucking the phone onto their mattress. "And thank god she called," with that Setsuna shut the door and walked away. Haruka picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear.

"Moshi, moshi," Haruka rolled so her weight wasn't on Michiru and brought her up to her chest. Michiru's listened to Haruka's heartbeat slowing down and idly drew hearts on her lover's shoulder.

"Oh congratulations Allison-san. That's wonderful news,"

Allison McKay; an American who transferred to Japan seven years ago because of her father's business. She was doing her last year in high school and then met Haruka's older brother Taichi.

Back in school Haruka didn't have any friends and neither did her brother so both of them hung out with each other during their lunchtime. As you can tell they were close and they never kept anything from each other.

Haruka often teased her brother about Allison and managed to get her brother to start dating her. She and Allison talked to each other and to Haruka she was like an older sister.

"Of course I will. I'd be honored," Haruka shifted so she was sitting up and Michiru moved so she was lying in Haruka's lap. She felt the vibrations from Haruka's chuckle and Haruka's fingers run through her hair.

"Well too late. You asked me first and I've already said yes. He'll just have to use someone else. He does have other friends right?"

"Ok so when will we meet up? Ok, cool. Can't wait. Bye, bye," with that she hung up the phone and laid it on the nightstand.

"What was that about?"

"Taichi finally proposed to Allison. About time, it's been what 7 years,"

"That's wonderful news. What else did she say," Michiru sat up with a grin and stared at Haruka who had a matching grin on her face.

"Allison wants me to be her made of honor. And apparently my brother wanted me to be his best man but Allison thought it be more suited if I was a bridesmaid,"

"So, will you be a bridesmaid or the best man?"

"Bridesmaid. Since Allison asked me first and I said yes I'm going to stick to it,"

The grin on Michiru's face grew wider that made Haruka feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So you'll be wearing a dress, am I right?" asked Michiru leaning forward so her face was only a few inches away from Haruka's.

Haruka's face softly flushed and she leaned back against the bed post "Yes, its traditional,"

Michiru pecked Haruka on her lips "I can't wait," Michiru's lips descend down Haruka's skin. Haruka's head rolled back, her fingers threaded through her hair and she closed her eyes. "For what? The wedding or seeing me in a bridesmaid dress?" Michiru never answered and she was sucked into a whirlwind of pleasure.

--

Haruka entered the store by herself and searched for her sister in law. It's been a couple months from Allison's phone call and now was the time for Haruka to try on her bridesmaid dress. The bridal store was decorated blue and white. Just when she thought she might've got the wrong bridal store she heard a familiar voice "Haru-chan, you made it," Haruka turned around to be enveloped by a pair of arms.

"Allison-san, its great to see you again," Haruka pulled away and gazed at her excited sister in law. Her auburn hair was resting on her shoulders and her brown eyes were full of excitement.

"Come on, you have to meet the other bridesmaids as well," Allison grabbed her hand and dragged Haruka to the backroom.

"Others,"

As Allison opened the door she was saw three other women already wearing their bridesmaid dress. Haruka only recognized one of the girls who she knew was Allison's friend during her high school year in Japan.

"Hello Haruka-san,"

"Hello Yumi-san,"

Yumi had her dark brown hair tied up in the bun and the light blue spaghetti strapped dress was a little big on her.

"Haruka, you do know how to speak English right?" asked Allison nervously.

"I do,"

"Thank god," Allison cleared her throat before she started speaking in English. " Emily and Nicole," She started.

Emily and Nicole hadn't noticed Haruka's arrival since they were busy chatting. Emily had waist length blonde hair and the bridesmaid dressed fitted her perfectly showing all of her feminine curves. Nicole had straight black hair that reached her shoulders and was freckled skin girl but she was still attractive.

They both turned to face Haruka and sly smile crossed their faces. "Allison," started Emily as she made her way to Haruka. She placed her hand on Haruka's chest and stared into her green eyes "Who is this?"

Just as Haruka was about to open her mouth Allison spoke "This is Taichi's little sister Haruka. She's going to be my made of honor,"

Emily's face went bright red as she quickly pulled her hand away "Oh, um. N-nice to meet y-you," stammered Emily as her eyes gazed down at the ground.

Haruka chuckled and titled Emily's head up "Its nice to meet you as well. And don't worry, you're not the first girl who has mistaken me as a man," reassured Haruka.

"What?"

_Some time later  
_  
"Haruka are you nearly finished in there?" asked Allison in English.

"I, err, I can't get the back of my dress done. Out of all of the dresses you could've picked you had to go for this one," complained Haruka.

"Its just a simple dress Haruka, is it just too tight?"

"Its my normal dress size. Are you implying I've gotten fatter?"

Allison chuckled along with her other three bridesmaids.

"She's definitely something Allison," giggled Emily.

"Okay Haruka I'm coming in,"

"Wait what?"

Allison slipped through the curtains to see Haruka dressed in her light blue dress "Wait, I thought you were having trouble?" said Allison in Japanese.

"I am, sort of. Its fits its just err," Haruka blushed and started fiddling with her gold cross chain that adorned her neck "It err, shows more of my cleavage than I would've wanted,"

Allison dropped her gaze at Haruka's chest and agreed. The front was a bit too big as you could see the front of her soft breasts. "Its not that bad Haru-chan,"

"I don't want guys staring at my chest. I hate it when they stare like that at Michiru and I don't want them staring with the same look at me," Haruka crossed her arms under her chest and pouted.

Allison chuckled at her little sister in law. "Then why don't you get someone to fix the front of the dress so it covers more? Did you think of that?"

Haruka went a light shade of red again "Iie but I'll get my friend Setsuna to do it,"

"There, problem fixed,"

Allison was about to step out of the cubicle when Haruka stopped her "Allison-san, arigato. I'm glad you'll be my sister in law,"

Allison smiled back at Haruka "Your welcome Haru-chan,"

--

Setsuna sat in her sewing room sewing the front of Haruka's bridesmaid dress for the stubborn Uranian princess. "I don't see why the front bothers you so much Haruka. It looks fine,"

Michiru nods in agreement "I liked it better that way. Shows more of your femininity,"

"More like shows more of my chest for you to stare, not that I mind you looking but I err, don't want strangers to stare too,"

Michiru and Setsuna chuckled at Haruka's reason. Just then Hotaru bounced in the room clad in her school sailor uniform and her backpack hanging over her shoulder "I'm home. Setsuna-mama, what are you doing to Michiru-mama's dress,"

Michiru and Setsuna chuckled again while Haruka turned away with a tinge of red across her cheeks.

"Nani?" Hotaru glanced from her Haruka-papa to her Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama.

"Nothing hime-chan. Setsuna-mama is just fixing up Haruka-papa's dress for her brother's wedding. She's going to be a bridesmaid at the wedding,"

"Sugio but wouldn't Taichi-san would've wanted Haruka-papa to be the best man?"

"Hai but Allison-san called first before Taichi-san and asked her to be her bridesmaid,"

"Ah,"

Setsuna finished off the last stitch before cutting off the thread and lifting the dress up for inspection "Done. Try it on now Haruka,"

After ten or so minutes Haruka stood in her light blue bridesmaid dress again with her hands resting on her stomach and the other three sitting on the provided chairs gazing up at her.

"Haruka-san, can you spin around?" asked Setsuna leaning her head against her palm and her arm resting on the back of the chair.

Haruka gave a weary sigh and complied.

"Haruka, love. Can you do that again?"

Haruka nodded and spun round again.

"Haruka-papa. Can you do that again, please?"

Haruka repeated her action.

"Haruka-san. Do you mind doing that again?"

Haruka was about to spin around again but stopped midway of the spin "Hey, what's the point of this?" cried out Haruka.

"To see how many times you'll spin around in that dress," grinned Setsuna. Hotaru and Michiru then started giggling. Setsuna then joined them in their small fits of laughter.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Haruka made a face and crossed her arms "Okay enough. What do you think of the dress?"

"I think you look beautiful in it Haruka-papa," answered Hotaru leaning forward on her chair. She then glanced at Michiru waiting for her answer.

"Arigato hime-chan,"

"I agree with you hime-chan. You look gorgeous in that dress," Michiru grinned and gave Haruka an impish look. Haruka caught the look in her Michiru's eyes before clearing her throat.

"Arigato Michi,"

"Well what ever I'm going to say will just be repeating those two,"

"Arigato Setsuna-san,"

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Michiru spoke up again "Haruka-koi, can you spin round again?"

Haruka parked her yellow convertible at the side of the road before entering the church that her brother and sister in law asked her to meet them in. A chill ran down her spine and she started walking up the stone steps.

She never liked churches and always gave her the chills. Whenever she met a priest or nun and ended up telling them about her sexual orientation they gave her this look that made her feel uncomfortable and find some reason to walk away from her. She even heard a couple mutter 'unholy child' which just made her angry. She tugged on her gold chain before squeezing the cross tightly and entered the church.

She straightaway saw Allison and Taichi talking to the priest at the front of the church. Allison was clad in a purple dress that was cut off below her knees and Taichi was in his usually dark jeans and white polo shirt. His light brown hair was combed and rested behind his ears. Haruka walked up the hall passing the wooden benches and waited quietly for the preacher to finish.

The priest appeared young, somewhere around his late twenties and he had his dark brown hair combed back. Her was wearing a traditional Japanese priest robes and a gold cross-hung from his neck. She saw a small gold wedding band on his ring finger along with other silver bands. Soon their conversation finished and Haruka put on a smile. Her hand grasped her cross again as she took a small breathe in and out.

"Father Yori-san. I'd like you to meet my younger sister Haruka-chan," introduced Taichi giving a small glance to her.

Father Yori turned around and bowed to her "It's a pleasure to meet you Haruka-san. I've watched your races and you're an excellent female Formula One Racer,"

Haruka bowed back to the preacher "Arigato. It's nice to meet you too Father Yori-san. I'm glad to have a priest as one of my fans. Arigato for watching," Haruka's hand went back to fiddling with her cross.

"So, Allison-san. Where were you planning to have the wedding?"

Haruka's body tensed a bit as she hoped her brother and sister didn't decide to have it in a church. Anywhere but a church.

"There's a beautiful botanical garden an hour drive from here and I would love to have the wedding there. Its just perfect," answered Allison. Her eyes lit up and you could tell she was dreaming about the moment.

The preacher nodded his head "That sounds lovely. Shall we go visit it now?"

"Sure why not,"

"Excellent. I'll just have to talk to Father Hiroshi for a moment. I'll meet you outside,"

Father Yori bowed to each of them and walked to the back of the church into the back room. The three of them glanced at each other before they headed out.

As soon as the fresh air hit Haruka she felt all the tension in her body leave her. Haruka turned to face her brother who just avoided her gaze; she then glanced at Allison who was staring at her.

"Haru-chan, are you ok? You didn't look fine in the church?"

"I'm fine. Churches tend to give me the chills. I never really like them," explained Haruka "And priests and nuns don't tend to like me either. Especially when they find out that I am a lesbian and call me 'unholy child'"

Allison chuckled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Don't worry about it Haru-chan. Don't listen to them. If they want to believe homosexual is wrong so be it but what matters is you don't think its wrong,"

Haruka smiled and buried her head in Allison's shoulder "Arigato Allison-san," She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in Allison's vanilla perfume. She could tell Allison rushed today because vanilla perfume was just a cheap perfume that had a nice scent to it and she'd quickly spray it on when she was in a rush.

Just then the door creaked open and out came Father Yori.

"Shall we leave now?"

Haruka leaned against the statue of a naked woman and her child listening to Allison's plans for the wedding. Soon Allison went off somewhere with the priest leaving her and her brother alone.

"So Haruka-chan. How's Michiru?"

"Fine. It's about bloody time you asked Allison to marry you," joked Haruka trying to get the tension out of the air between her brother and herself. She didn't know why but her brother was being rather cold to her and tried to avoid her as much as possible. What did she do wrong?

Taichi glanced at her and crossed his arms. He leaned back against the old brick wall that had vines hanging from it.

Haruka exhaled nosily and stared at her stubborn brother "Alright lets cut the bullshit shall we? What the fuck is with you? Why you acting so cold to me?"

"You really want to know?" Taichi leaned off the wall and put his back towards Haruka. Of course Haruka didn't take this well and grabbed her brother around his shoulders. She spun him around so she could see his face.

"Of course I want to know what's up. I'm your sister aren't I? You know how close we are and I hate this cold feeling I'm getting from you,"

Taichi gave an exasperated sigh and gazed down into his younger sister's pleading eyes. "I wanted you to be my made of honor. You're the closet friend I've ever had and you're the one I really pictured to be my best man. I know best man doesn't exactly suit you because you're a woman but you kind of act like a brother,"

"What?"

Taichi gave another frustrated sigh "I'd just thought when I was getting married you'd be my best man. Sure I have other friends but I really wanted it to be you. But you've chosen to be Allison's made of honor,"

Haruka glanced down at the ground "Look. The only reason I'm Allison's made of honor because she asked me first. If you were the first one to ring me I'd be your best man. But Allison is like a sister to me, she's also my family since I've gotten to know her. (Sigh) I really thought you wouldn't fucking minded that much. We don't see each other as we used to. We just have weekly phone calls and maybe go out once in a while. You've got other friends who are just as close too,"

"I know," Taichi gazed into his little sister's eyes before bringing her closer for a hug "Sorry for acting cold to you. You know I love you, you're my little sister and always be no matter what,"

"I love you too,"

A moment of silence passed before Haruka spoke up again "And I'm staying her bridesmaid since I've already bought the dress and won't be able to return it,"

"Why can't you return it?"

"Because I had to get my friend to sew up the front. Showed too much,"

Taichi gave a low chuckle before Haruka smacked him on his arm "Not funny,"

--

It's been a month since her talk with her brother and everything has been running smoothly so far. There was only a month away from Allison and Taichi's wedding and Allison asked Haruka and her other bridesmaid to come back to help her find the perfect wedding dress. Unfortunately Allison hasn't found her perfect wedding dress that she could afford and was running around everywhere to find it. Haruka offered to bring Setsuna and Michiru along to help but Allison just wanted it to be her and her bridesmaids.

"Fuck," Allison slumped into the wooden chair. They'd been searching for a few hours to find her dress but there was nothing that she really liked. "At this rate I might as well go down the aisle in my favorite channel dress I got for half price,"

"Hey, we're going to find it okay. Don't you worry and no fucking way in hell you'll not be going down the aisle in a wedding dress," Haruka wrapped her arms around Allison's shoulders. Allison rested her head against Haruka's chest and took a deep breath in.

"I didn't think finding a wedding dress that I wanted was going to be this hard. Everything we planned is going great but this,"

Haruka dropped down onto her knees and placed her hands on Allison's jean clad thighs "We WILL find your perfect dress no matter how long it takes. Not everything goes in accordance but we will find it,"

Haruka saw a few tears shed and she quickly grabbed a handkerchief to wipe Allison's eyes. She leaned up and kissed her on the forehead "Everything is going to be fine,"

"Allison," called out Nicole. Haruka and Allison craned their necks to see Nicole waving excitedly at them to come over "I found it,"

Haruka and Allison shared a glance before sauntering over to Nicole who was then later joined by Emily.

Nicole showed off an exquisite white silk dress that had the shoulders cut off and a beautiful gold and silver lace pattern at the front. The back was a low cut and the bottom of the dress had at least 3 layers.

Allison eyes widen a bit as she took the dress into her hands. Her eyes swelled up as she slowly bit her lip "This is perfect," Her hands slide down to find the gold price tag. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips as she handed the dress back to Nicole. "I can't take it. It's too expensive,"

"Wait, how much does that dress cost?"

Allison stayed silent for a moment before speaking up "20 000 00 yen," answered Allison biting her lip "I would only be able to pay half of it,"

"Then you'll pay for half of it and I'll pay the other half,"

Allison gasped, "Y-you don't have to do that Haruka-chan. I'll just find another…"

"That could take hours. You want this dress and we'll be able to pay for it okay. Now go and try it on," interrupted Haruka setting her eyes on Allison.

Allison gave a small smile "Arigato Haru-chan. Taichi and I will try and pay you back as much as possible,"

"You don't need to do that. Just go on and try it on,"

Allison squealed before dashing off to the changing rooms. Haruka chuckled as she walked behind her with the other bridesmaid.

"That was a very kind thing you did for Allison," said Nicole smiling at her.

"She's my sister,"

An hour later all five girls exited the bridal store chatting away about the upcoming wedding. Lots of frustration and stress came off the girls' shoulders and all were heading to Haruka's car for a ride home.

Haruka smiled to herself as continued walking happy that Allison finally found her perfect wedding dress. As she was walking by something caught her eye in a shop. She abruptly stopped and stared at the item catching her eye.

"What is it Haru-chan,"

Haruka glanced at Allison and back at the item "You all go ahead, I'll catch up. I just have to do something quick,"

"Ok," with that Allison turned around and continued walking to Haruka's car.

Haruka quickly popped into the store to buy the item that caught her eye.

(A/N: 20 000 00 yen is 15,400 U.S dollars)

Haruka stood by the bridesmaids at the side watching the ceremony that had began ten minutes ago. A smile formed on her face as she watched her brother and sister in law.

The wedding was going smoothly even though they started 15 minutes late but it's a wedding and not everything goes in accordance. To her the wedding was going well and she liked the priest that was performing the ceremony.

He wasn't like most priests she met and he had a great sense of humor, good taste in cars and had no problem with her being a lesbian although she did wish her brother kept his mouth shut sometimes when he was talking about her. He accidentally blurted out that she was gay but Father Yori had no problem with it.

As she was watching she saw Taichi's best man wink at her. She ignored him and kept watching the ceremony. Great. Now she was going to get pestered by him afterwards wanting whatever he wants with her.

It was now time for their vows and placing the rings on their fingers.

"Taichi-koi. I never knew I'd be this happy with you. At first I thought you were this weird drooling guy but you're something much more than that. You made me so much happier when I moved here and you always made me smile even at the worst of times. I love you Taichi with all my heart," Allison slipped the gold ring onto Taichi's finger.

"Allison. I'm not really sure what to say but I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I didn't realize it back then but I fell in love with you straightaway. You're the one I've been looking for. I will love you and cherish you as long as I live," Taichi then slipped on Allison gold diamond ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife,"

Taichi lifted up Allison's veil and kissed her on the lips. As soon as his lips met hers Haruka started clapping and everyone joined in.

After the congratulations everyone headed outside for wedding pictures.

Haruka stood holding her little niece in her arms. Allison decided her 5 year old niece would be the flower girl and the small red head girl was adorable in her little white dress.

"Hey," Haruka turned her head to see Michiru approaching her clad in a gorgeous satin aqua skirt and blouse.

"Hey," They shared as kiss and watched the newlyweds pose for pictures.

"They're beautiful," Michiru stared at the couple and a smile formed on her face.

"Yeah," Haruka nodded before rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes.

"Are you crying Ruka?"

"NO," Haruka said flat out. She blinked a couple times making sure her tears didn't fall. "I'm perfectly fine,"

Michiru giggled and wrapped her arm around her waist "How much longer until you'll be leaving?"

"I dunno. I'm heading down their with the other bridesmaids. You go ahead, I'll see you there,"

"Ok," The shared another kiss before Michiru walked off to the reception with Setsuna and Hotaru who waved at her. Haruka waved back and glanced back at the couple.

A few minutes after Taichi's best man approached her.

"Hey," he started eyeing his brown eyes at her. He was dressed in a black and white suite with a yellow vest. His dark brown hair was combed back a little and he flashed his white teeth at her.

"Hi," answered Haruka coldly not even giving him a look.

"I'm Riku,"

Haruka ignored him and just stood quietly as the flower girl began falling asleep on her shoulder.

"Not much of a talker hey. Are you shy?"

"You wish," Haruka snorted.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked edging closer to her.

"Iie,"

"Well aren't I lucky,"

"Are you sure on that?"

Riku leaned forward to whisper, "Well I am aren't I? Standing by a gorgeous girl who happens to not have a boyfriend,"

"So?"

"So, why don't you first tell me your name?"

Haruka glanced at him "Setsuna," A smile tugged on her lips as she tried not to burst out laughing.

"Ah Setsuna, what a beautiful name. So, now we got the names. Why don't you give me your number?" Riku grabbed a pen and paper out of his pocket.

Haruka gave Riku the number of a porn shop she once went into buy something for her and Michiru.

"Arigato,"

Haruka heard her name being called out and turned around to see Yumi who was about to begin walking to the reception with the other bridesmaids.

"Hai,"

She then left Riku without saying goodbye and walked off to the reception with the girls and the flower girl still on her shoulder.

--

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru and Allison were chatting to each other occasionally sipping the champagne. Allison was talking about this experience she had back in American and soon they were all in fits of laughter.

Once they settled down Riku approached them flashing his smile again.

"I was just thinking about us. Its obvious you were into me since you were giving me subtle hints and you gave me your phone number, which most girls don't do. I do plan on calling you but why don't we rent a room and have some fun. What do you think Setsuna-san?"

Setsuna eyes doubled size and she choked her wine "NANI? Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you talking about?"

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Allison burst up laughing. Setsuna scowled and hit Haruka on the back of her head "What did YOU do?"

"Well, he started flirting with me so I decided to pretend to be you," choked Haruka, as her laughing became a coughing fit.

"So what is your name then?"

"Its Haruka and by the way, I'm a lesbian," with that Haruka dragged Michiru towards her and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Damn. So this isn't your number?"

"Why don't you ring it and find out?"

Riku grabbed his phone and dialed the numbers. He put the phone on louder speaker and listened to the ringing.

It was soon picked up by the pornography shop service. Riku flushed bright red and walked away.

"Haruka, you had to embarrasses him. Why couldn't you just straight out said you were a lesbian," said Allison just managing to get the sentence out.

"Where's the fun in that. And plus, I was bored,"

--

Haruka placed her hands on Michiru's waist while Michiru's arms wrapped around her neck. They were slowly moving to the music smiling at one another. The song then ended and Allison just shouted out for attention.

"Everyone, I would love to thank my sister in law Haruka who helped so much with the wedding. Thank you for everything and I hope you and your girlfriend are having fun. Here's a song I would love to play for you,"

The music started to play and soon Haruka started dancing again with Michiru. She let go of her waist and grabbed her hands. As the verse started she immediately recognized the song that was constantly stuck in her head when she was driving.

"She had to play this song," uttered Haruka.

The song 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry was blasting through the speakers.

Soon the song ended and Haruka led Michiru away to a small garden to be alone. They walked through the beautiful roses and lilies that were carefully placed around the pathway.

Haruka gazed into Michiru's eyes and smiled "Michiru,"

"Haruka," Michiru gave her a smile and kneeled down to one knee taking Haruka's hand in hers.

Haruka eyes widened a bit, as she was fully surprised that Michiru was going to propose to her. She was going to propose to Michiru in a minute but Michiru was faster.

"Tenoh Haruka. We've been together for 5 years and I think its time we take this step. You are my soul mate and I love you. Will you marry me?"

Michiru took out a small velvet box from her blouse pocket and open it to reveal a gold wedding band with small navy crystals stuck into the metal.

Haruka's eyes started to tear up and her throat was drying up "Yes, yes," croaked out Haruka. Michiru slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss Haruka fully on the lips.

"Wait, Michiru. I got something for you," Haruka reached down her dress to grab a small black box that was sitting in her bra.

Michiru grinned "Nice place to put it Haruka,"

Haruka blushed "I didn't have anywhere else to put it and I was planning to propose to you but you beat me to it," explained Haruka causing Michiru to giggle.

Haruka opened the black box showing a beautiful gold ring with a square cut aquamarine diamond.

Michiru's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped, "That's beautiful Haruka, and expensive,"

Her lips curved to a smile as she leaned in planting a kiss on Michiru's lips "Only the best for you Michi-koi," Haruka slowly slid on the ring before sharing a gaze with Michiru.

"Only the best,"

**A/N: There, finished. Hope you enjoyed something different from me and I'm still updating Chibi Outers. I'm trying to update fast with writing four stories at a time (two of them really need updating) but I really wanted to write this and didn't want to make it into 13-chapter story (I usually do at least 13 chapters or more).**

**I'll stop rambling and review please.**


End file.
